revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Karen Aijo
| weapon = "Possibility of Youth" (Saber) | revues = Revue of Passion Revue of Desire Revue of Pride Revue of Jealousy Revue of Bonds Revue of Fate (Duet) Revue of Tragedy Revue of Astral Sins | debut = Chapter 1 (Show Must Go On) Chapter 1 (4-koma) Chapter 1 (Overture) Episode 1 (anime) | voiactj = Momoyo Koyama Koyama Momoyo 小山百代 | voiacte = Brittney Karbowski }} Karen Aijo (愛城華恋, Aijō Karen) is the protagonist of the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise. She is a second-year student from the Actor Training Department at Seisho Music Academy's 99th Graduating Class. Set out on the road to becoming a Stage Girl after being captivated by a performance of "Starlight" she saw as a child. Always boisterous and cheerful, but hates early morning lessons. She joins the mysterious Revue with Hikari, who crossed fates with her when they were young girls.https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/karen/ Appearance Karen has heath-colored eyes and burnt-orange hair which goes down to the nape of her neck. It is generally styled in half-twintails, with her bangs swept to the right side. As an essential part of her outfit, she always wears a crown clip, gifted to her by Hikari, on the left side of her bangs. Her Seisho uniform consists of a gray blazer with dark-gray trimming and a gray knife-pleated skirt, a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon tie, and brown loafers, which she wears with black mid-calf socks. Her casual outfit consists of denim shorts, a plain-white T-shirt with red hems, beige high-top sneakers, and a pale-pink jacket with red trimming tied around her waist. She wears a pale-pink T-shirt with a red fish print, a light pale-yellow short-sleeved hoodie, and orange shorts around the dorm. Her revue outfit comprises a blue jacket with golden facing and piping, a standing-type collar with a golden tassel at the joint, red turnbacks with golden piping, white cuff flaps with a golden trim, and a golden armband and epaulettes over a plain-white shirt. Her belt is golden with a silver buckle identical to Hikari's. Her skirt is a red kick-pleated skirt with a white band near the bottom, a red ribbon at the back, and a white tulle dress tail. Like all the other girls, she wears black boots with golden trim detailing and a tassel, as well as a red pelisse jacket with golden piping over her left shoulder, held to a white shoulder belt by a golden aiguillette and a golden button. Her crown clip becomes a real crown in her revue outfit. Her weapon is a saber with a red gem at the hilt. Personality Background Coming soon... Plot Coming soon... Relationships Hikari Kagura Karen and Hikari are childhood friends. They made a promise to be in the next Starlight together, which ended up making 9 people. Nana stated that there can only be eight people and asked Karen what her purpose was, since there already were eight people, and Hikari made the ninth. Mahiru Tsuyuzaki Karen and Mahiru are roommates at Seisho. Mahiru starts feeling jealous after Hikari an Karen reunite together, since it feels like Hikari has stolen Karen from her. However, she then realized that she as her own, can also shine. From then on she, Karen and Hikari start to create a strong friendship, to the point where she´s even called "Mamahiru" by both of them. Revues Anime * Revue of Passion (interrupted) * Revue of Desire * Revue of Pride * Revue of Jealousy * Revue of Bonds * Revue of Fate * Revue of Tragedy * Revue of Astral Sins Live * Revue of Fury (interrupted) * Revue of Isolation (repeat performance) * Revue of Ultramarine * Revue of Rainbow * Revue of Orion Trivia * The name Karen 'means "flower" (華) ('ka) and "love" (恋) (ren). * Karen's surname Aijo 'means "love, affection" (愛) ('ai) and "castle" (城) (jo). * Karen's signature catch-phrase is "Non, non dayo!". * Predictably, Karen's favorite gift is umeboshi. Gallery Stage Cards Seisho Music Academy Karen Aijo.png|Seisho Music Academy Karen Aijo Knight of the Sun Nation Karen Aijo.png|Knight of the Sun Nation Karen Aijo Musketeer D'Artagnan Karen Aijo.png|Musketeer D'Artagnan Karen Aijo Red-nosed Reindeer Karen Aijo.jpg|Red-Nosed Reindeer Karen Aijo Arthur Karen Aijo.jpg|Arthur Karen Aijo Sherlock Holmes Karen Aijo.jpg|Sherlock Holmes Karen Aijo Da Vinci Karen Aijo.png|Da Vinci Karen Aijo Apollo Karen Aijo.png|Apollo Karen Aijo Zorro Karen Aijo.png Memoirs Just the Thing After Practice.jpg|Just the Thing After Practice One for All.jpg|One for All Recharging the Jellyfish Meter.jpg|Recharging the Jellyfish Meter Trying Out the Mask.jpg|Trying Out the Mask The Opera House Expert.jpg|The Opera House Expert Arabian Scarves.png|Arabian Scarves Merry Christmas 2018.png|Merry Christmas 2018 Surprise Chocolate.png|Surprise Chocolate Arthur, King of the Prop Room!?.png|Arthur, King of the Prop Room!? Until the Others Arrive.png|Until the Others Arrive Exciting Paddle Battle.png|Exciting Paddle Battle Detective Karen!.png|Detective Karen! Challenge for the Detective.png|Challenge for the Detective Starira Festival 2019.png|Starira Festival 2019 in Ikebukuro Commemoration Player-Manager Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.png|Player-Manager Mahiru Tsuyuzaki References Category:Characters Category:Seisho Students Category:Stage Girls